Beloved Soulmate
by kennko-hime
Summary: Kita diberi separuh jiwa, untuk mencari separuhnya yang lain. Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge. NaruHina. RnR please!


**kennko hime:** persembahan dari kennko-hime untuk naruhina lovers. Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge... ENJOY! ^^v

**Summary:** Kita diberi separuh jiwa, untuk mencari separuhnya yang lain. Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge. NaruHina. RnR please!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

kennko-hime

present

~ooOoo~

...

**BELOVED SOULMATE**

...

~ooOoo~

**-SUARA-**

Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya dengan grogi. Pagi ini kelas ini terlalu sepi sepertinya. Ada yang sesuatu yang kurang menurut Hinata.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU!!" sedetik kemudian suara cempreng nan norak terdengar berisik menyapa segenap penghuni kelas dari arah pintu, menandakan bahwa Naruto Uzumaki sudah datang.

Hinata tersenyum, "Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun..." bisiknya dalam hati.

Sudah lengkap. Untuk Hinata, pagi ini sudah sempurna dengan kedatangannya.

**-HITAM-**

Hinata mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto, yang nampak duduk bosan dan menguap dalam pelajaran yang dibawakan Iruka-sensei. Hinata sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa mata biru safir cerah itu selalu menariknya seperti magnet. Hmm.. Tak perlu lah dipikirkan. Yang jelas Hinata menikmati saat-saat di kelas seperti ini, karena hanya dengan beginilah ia bisa mengagumi Naruto diam-diam, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Eh, Hinata?" Tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh padanya. Sepertinya tersadar kalau sedang diamati.

"N-naruto-kun..." bisik Hinata gugup. Terkejut bercampur malu karena ketahuan mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. _"Oh, tidak! Bagaimana ini?!"_ jerit Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto dengan tidak pekanya malah tersenyum lebar, mengekspos deretan giginya yang rapi, sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria pada Hinata yang mulai _blushing _semerah-merahnya. Sukses dengan segera membuat pandangan Hinata mendadak berubah jadi hitam seketika. Gelap.

...

"Wah, dia pingsan lagi rupanya." Iruka-sensei mendesah setelah mengecek keadaan Hinata. "Shikamaru, Chouji, tolong bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!"

**-LABIRIN-**

Byakugan, keistimewaan yang sudah diwariskan turun temurun oleh leluhur klan Hyuuga. Sejauh ini keistimewaan itu sudah banyak menolong Hinata, menemukan jalan dan melacak musuh bahkan dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Dengan kemampuan ini, Hinata mengira ia tidak akan pernah tersesat.

Ah, tapi sepertinya Hinata salah.. Byakugan pun sepertinya tidak banyak membantunya kali ini.

Karena bagi Hinata mencintai Naruto bagaikan masuk dalam labirin yang paling rumit di dunia.

**-RAHASIA-**

Walaupun Hinata tidak pernah bilang secara terbuka, semua orang di seluruh negara Hi juga sudah mengetahui _rahasia umum_ itu_._ Rahasia bahwa Hinata Hyuuga, sang calon pewaris tahta keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga, menyukai Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi bagi tipe orang yang di otaknya tidak mengenal frase 'pesan implisit' seperti Naruto, sampai kiamat pun hal itu tetaplah akan menjadi rahasia baginya jika tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang berinisiatif untuk memberitahunya.

**-BINGUNG-**

"Kira-kira kenapa dia memberiku ini ya?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjukkan sekotak _cookies_ cokelat buatan rumahan pada Shikamaru.

"Baka. Tentu saja karena Hinata menyukaimu," Shikamaru mengetok kepala Naruto dengan gagang sapu lidi yang dipegangnya saat mereka berdua dihukum Iruka-sensei sepulang sekolah untuk membersihkan halaman akademi karena tidur di kelas dan tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan minggu kemarin.

Naruto yang tampak bingung atas jawaban singkat Shikamaru masih memandangi hadiah yang diterimanya saat jam istirahat itu. Naruto lalu mendesah dan menggerak-gerakkan sapunya dengan setengah hati. "Haaaah... Ini tidak masuk akal! Memangnya apa kelebihanku sehingga seorang Hyuuga seperti Hinata bisa menyukaiku?"

Apa kelebihan Naruto? Sekarang Shikamaru yang bingung. "Diamlah. Pertanyaanmu merepotkan," dengusnya.

**-MUNGKIN-**

Kebutuhan dasar setiap manusia yang hidup di dunia ini adalah cinta, penerimaan, dan pengakuan dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Namun sepanjang masa kecil Naruto, yang didapatnya dari seluruh penduduk desa hanyalah cibiran dan cercaan. Semua orang membencinya, menjauhinya. Membuat Naruto kecil tiap malam dengan airmata meleleh berdoa agar suatu hari ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya, menerimanya apa adanya.

Kini yang Naruto dapatkan adalah apa yang melebihi harapannya. Tidak hanya bersedia menjadi temannya, bahkan Hinata mencintainya, dan itu membuat Naruto berpikir.

Mungkinkah Hinata adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan sebagai jawaban dari Kami-sama untuk doa-doanya?

**-MANIS-**

Naruto memandangi Hinata dengan diam-diam. Mengamati semua detilnya. Mengamati sekecil apapun gerak-geriknya. Mencoba memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya ingatan tentang gadis ini sebelum ia ikut pergi dalam latihan khusus untuknya bersama Jiraiya-sama, sang Sennin mesum, dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Lalu lama Naruto memutuskan, kata apa yang dengan tepat mewakili imej sang gadis Hyuuga ini.

Manis?

'_Mmm.. Ya.. Sepertinya itu bagus!'_ Naruto nyengir lebar.

**-ANGIN-**

Hinata berdiri di puncak bukit Konoha. Memejamkan matanya, tersenyum damai. Ia membiarkan angin berhembus menerpa rambut biru gelapnya. Ia membayangkan seperti apa kini wajah Naruto, yang sudah 2 tahun tidak ditemuinya. Membayangkan perubahan apa saja di diri Naruto, yang kini masih dalam pengembaraannya. Berlatih bersama Jiraiya-sama yang menempanya secara intensif.

Hinata lalu mengambil sedikit kelopak bunga yang dikumpulkannya dari satu keranjang kecil. Menebarkannya ke udara, yang dengan segera menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak itu bersama angin.

"Angin, kumohon sampaikan rinduku padanya," Hinata tersenyum.

**-MATAHARI-**

Peluh membanjir di wajah Uzumaki muda. Menyuruh latihan mandiri dibawah terik matahari begini? Oh, Ero-sennin Jiraiya memang tidak punya perasaan.

Naruto mengusap keringatnya dengan lengannya, menengadah ke arah matahari yang bersinar angkuh di langit.

"Kejam sekali memanggangku seperti ini, matahari. Aku yakin matahari yang satu lagi, Hinata, tidak akan melakukannya padaku!" keluhnya.

**-BINTANG-**

Di kediaman utama Hyuuga Mansion, sang putri sulung sedang menatap melalui jendela kamarnya, mengagumi sebuah bintang yang bersinar terang. Yang satu itu cukup besar dibandingkan bintang disekitarnya.

Di belahan bumi lain, seusai makan malam, dari jendela kamar penginapannya Naruto memandangi satu bintang yang juga bersinar paling terang seraya bertanya-tanya mengapa yang satu itu lebih besar dibanding bintang lain disekitarnya.

Kedua orang yang terpisah jarak ini tak tahu mereka sedang bertemu secara tak langsung dengan menatap bintang yang sama.

**-PULANG-**

_Aku pasti sudah gila_. Hinata merapatkan lagi punggungnya ke dinding gang, yang meredam sedikit suara Naruto yang sangat berisik, ditingkahi sedikit suara Shino dan Kiba. Hinata berpikir begitu setelah ia dengan jelas melihat pemuda berkulit kecoklatan di hadapannya. _Aku pasti sudah terlalu banyak berkhayal tentang Naruto sampai gila_.

"Hinata?" sapa suara itu dengan tiba-tiba dari sisinya. Hinata menoleh untuk menemukan mata safir cerah yang menatapnya dengan penuh ragu. Sedetik kemudian mata safir itu membulat dengan riang. "Kau Hinata kan?! Lihat, aku sudah pulang!!"

_A-aku.. Tidak gila. D-dia.. B-benar-benar su-sudah pulang_.. Hinata merosot pingsan saking senangnya.

**-LAPAR-**

Naruto tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Hinata yang menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Ikutlah denganku, ke tempat yang paling menyenangkan!" seru Naruto dengan berapi-api. Ia terus menggandengnya berjalan hingga Hinata kerepotan mengimbangi langkah Naruto yang besar-besar.

"Ki-kita.. K-kemana, Naruto-kun?" Hinata mendapati Naruto yang hanya nyengir lebar seraya menunjuk ke arah kedai kesukaannya. Ichiraku Ramen.

"Aku yang bayar. Tenang saja,"

"Ngg.. Baiklah kalau begitu," Hinata tersenyum malu, menunduk hormat. Mendadak perutnya ikut lapar saat mencium udara yang penuh aroma kuah ramen.

**-AIR-**

"Hkkggh!!" sumpit yang dipegang Naruto tiba-tiba jatuh.

"K-kau.. Kau kenapa Naruto-kun?!"

"Ngggghh!! Ghh!" Naruto memukul dadanya beberapa kali dengan wajah yang tampak seperti sedang tercekik.

"I-ini.. Cepat minumlah," Hinata dengan panik menyodorkan segelas air, yang dengan cepat disambar Naruto.

"Gaaah!" Naruto dengan napas terengah-engah langsung memeluk Hinata. "Terimakasih airnya.. Aku hampir saja mati tersedak ramen!"

**-HILANG-**

"Dimana ya?" Naruto mengeluarkan semua isi sakunya dan menjajarkannya ke meja konter Ichiraku ramen.

"Mmm.. Naruto-kun, apa yang kau cari?"

"Ngg.. Ano.. Kupon ramen gratisnya hilang," kata Naruto dengan tampang bingung. Dia yang mengajak Hinata kesini karena ingat pernah mendapat kupon ramen gratis. Tapi setelah menguras semua isi kantongnya, kupon ramen andalannya itu ternyata tidak bisa ditemukannya juga.

Hinata tersenyum. "K-kalau begitu.. B-biar aku saja ya yang membayarnya dulu,"

"Uhh.. kalau begini aku tidak tahu apa harus berterimakasih atau minta maaf padamu, Hinata.." Naruto mengacak rambut jigriknya dengan frustasi.

**-BICARA-**

Hari ini pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sang mempelai wanita bersiap melempar buket bunga kepada para undangan wanita yang rata-rata sudah memasang tampang siap siaga dibelakangnya. Hinata, bersama Tenten yang sudah menikah duluan beberapa bulan lalu dengan Neji, memilih berdiri agak jauh dibelakang. Tidak ikut berdesakan dalam kerumunan undangan yang berebut kesempatan mendapat buket.

Diiringi suara riuh, Sakura melemparkan buketnya ke belakang. Dan karena yang melempar adalah Sakura, maka bukan hal yang aneh ketika buket itu terlempar jauh sekali hingga tepat ke tangkapan Hinata, yang bersemu merah ketika Tenten tertawa kecil melihatnya mendapatkan buket.

Melihat hal itu, Kakashi menyikut rusuk Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya. "Hei Naruto. Kau lihat? Dia mendapat bunganya, berarti sebentar lagi dia menikah. Aku tak tahu siapa pria itu, tapi saran dariku cepatlah bicarakan pernikahan dengannya. Sebelum kau keduluan orang lain,"

"Uh. Yah. Akan kuajak dia bicara tentang itu, sensei..." Naruto tersenyum.

**-SYARAT-**

Naruto duduk diatas bantal duduk yang disediakan untuknya di ruang tamu tradisional-elegan itu. Keringat dingin dari dahi meluncur, bergulir di sepanjang garis rahangnya. Bukan karena ada yang salah dengan bantal duduknya. Bukan pula karena alasan apapun, selain karena siapa yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang.

Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Uzumaki-san. Jadi maksud kedatanganmu adalah untuk melamar putriku?" tanya Hiashi. Ia menoleh sedikit ke sisinya, tempat putri sulungnya yang mengenakan kimono sutra dengan warna _peach_ segar sedang duduk. Menunduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"B-be-benar, Hiashi-sama," jawab Naruto dengan grogi.

Hiashi mendesah jengkel. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku pada orang yang bahkan baru menghadapku saja sudah gemetar tidak karuan! Ini syarat mutlak, anak muda!" tegas Hiashi-sama. "Kuulangi lagi. Jadi maksud kedatanganmu adalah untuk melamar putriku?" ulang calon bapak mertuanya itu dengan lebih tegas.

"YA! SAYA AKAN MELAMAR PUTRI ANDA, HIASHI-SAMA!" kali ini Naruto menjawab dengan lantang.

PRANGG.. Ya, nampaknya cukup lantang hingga mampu menjatuhkan satu lukisan favorit sang kepala klan Hyuuga dari dinding ruang tamu.

**-JIWA-**

Kita diberi separuh jiwa, untuk mencari separuhnya yang lain. Setidaknya begitulah yang dibaca Naruto di suatu tempat.

Maka seandainya jika kita lontarkan kepada Naruto pertanyaan tentang apakah wanita yang pipinya bersemu merah dengan rambut biru gelap itu, yang dengan gaun pengantin indah dan sarung tangan putih sebatas sikunya itu, yang sedang digandeng Hiashi-sama berjalan menuju altar itu, yang untuk selanjutnya adalah tanggung jawabnya itu, yang langkah demi langkah makin mendekati Naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan debaran jantung tak beraturan itu, adalah benar-benar belahan jiwa Naruto?

Ditengah kegugupannya akan hari yang sangat bersejarah ini, Naruto tentu dengan yakin akan menjawab 'ya!'.

**-KUNCI-**

"Terimalah." Hiashi Hyuuga menyodorkan sebuah kunci ke Naruto setelah hingar bingar pesta pernikahan itu usai. Naruto memandang ayah mertuanya tak paham. "Ini.. Kunci rumah baru kalian. Setidaknya pakailah itu dulu sebelum kalian memutuskan membeli rumah kalian sendiri, anggap saja kado pernikahan dariku," kata Hiashi.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menerima kunci itu. Ia menunduk hormat. "Terimakasih, Hiashi-sama,"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan omong kosong sebutan _Hiashi-sama_ itu lagi, Naruto!" senyum tipis terulas di bibir sang kepala klan Hyuuga itu, dengan kedua tangannya ia lalu menepuk bahu Naruto dengan mantap. "Kau ini menantuku sekarang,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "... _otou-sama_,"

Satu kunci lagi diberikan Hiashi-sama pada Naruto, kunci akses untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang selama ini diterimanya secara eksklusif hanya dari Hinata dan Hanabi.

**-BIRU-**

Naruto membelai lembut rambut biru gelap Hinata yang tertidur lelap di sisinya. Ia mendesah, mengagumi betapa indahnya rambut istrinya yang berkilauan tertimpa cahaya keemasan dari bulan penuh diluar jendela kamar mereka.

Naruto mengendus wangi lembut yang menguar dari helai-helai mahkota sang putri Hyuuga itu. Naruto tertawa kecil ketika memutuskan sejak saat ini warna biru akan menjadi favoritnya.

**-MUSIK-**

Hinata sedang menyiapkan masakan untuk makan malam di dapur, memotong-motong bahan makanan sambil bersenandung lagu yang lembut. Sesekali ia membenarkan rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin sore dari jendela.

Di meja dapur, Naruto menarik kursi untuk tempatnya duduk setelah mengelap bersih seluruh meja itu. Naruto lalu menumpukan dagunya ke satu tangannya sambil mengamati istrinya, nyonya Uzumaki Hinata, dari belakang. Sesekali ikut bersenandung mengiringi lagu yang dibawakan dengan lembut oleh senandung merdu suara Hinata.

Tentu saja itu bukan sebuah musik yang sempurna, bukan pula _masterpiece_ gubahan maestro yang agung. Tapi musik sederhana dari senandung dua manusia itu mewakili cinta mereka yang tak bisa didefinisikan dengan kata-kata, pada satu sama lain.

**-DARAH-**

Setitik warna merah yang merembes turun dari hidung Naruto itu menyedot seluruh perhatian Hinata. "Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?" Hinata dengan tergesa menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mencari sesuatu di kotak P3K.

"Tidak," Naruto menemukan kapas yang lalu dipilinnya untuk menghentikan mimisannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa,"

Hinata meraba dahi dan leher Naruto untuk memeriksa suhu badannya. "Kau sakit?" Menatap lekat-lekat penuh kekhawatiran. "Kutelponkan untuk minta bantuan Sakura ya?"

"Tidak perlu.. Aku tidak sakit, Hinata!" Naruto meyakinkan Hinata. Sedetik kemudian sambil tersenyum-senyum mesum, "Hehehe.. Aku hanya... _habis membayangkanmu,_"

"A..a-apa?!" Wajah Hinata menampakkan ekspresi ingin tertawa, terkejut, sekaligus menahan malu. Hinata lalu memukul bahu Naruto ringan. "Kau memang murid Jiraiya-sama!" Nyonya Uzumaki itu pun mendengus, meninggalkan suaminya yang terbahak-bahak.

**-KERTAS-**

"Sudah akan berangkat?" Hinata menyerahkan kotak bento terbungkus kain warna biru gelap kepada Naruto yang sedang mengecek lagi perlengkapan dan persenjataannya. Hari ini Naruto berangkat dalam misi ke perbatasan Amegakure. Cukup jauh.

"Ya.." jawab Naruto dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia lalu berdiri dan menerima kotak bento itu, mengecup ringan pipi Hinata. "Jaga diri baik-baik di rumah ya,"

"Hati-hati, Naruto-kun." Hinata tersenyum seraya menyelipkan kertas pesan _Aishiteru_ dalam kantong wadah kunai Naruto secara diam-diam.

**-HUJAN-**

Bulir-bulir air hujan mulai berjatuhan dari langit Konoha sore itu. Hinata meletakkan begitu saja bolpoin yang digunakannya untuk menghitung pengeluaran bulanan keluarga di sisi buku kas dan kalkulator yang masih berkedip-kedip. Menumpukan dagunya diatas satu tangannya, Hinata menerawang ke langit gelap mendung melalui jendela.

_Apakah Naruto baik-baik saja? Apakah disana hujan? Apakah jam segini dia sudah makan siang?_

Hmm.. Hinata berharap suaminya baik-baik saja dalam misinya, dan segera pulang dalam keadaan utuh.

**-JANTUNG-**

Naruto membiarkan Hinata bersandar di dadanya. Keduanya berbaring diatas rerumputan di halaman rumah mereka, dibawah hamparan langit malam Konoha yang bersih.

"Kau sedang apa, Hinata-hime?" tanya Naruto pada wanita yang ada di dekapannya.

Bibir mungil wanita itu berulas senyum. "Mendengarkan detak jantungmu," bisik Hinata dengan mata terpejam. "Kau tahu? Terdengar kuat dari sini," telapak tangan Hinata menekan lembut di dada Naruto, tepat diatas jantungnya berada. "Menyenangkan mendengarnya,"

Naruto tersenyum, mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. "Menyenangkan memilikimu, hime.."

**-CINTA-**

Siang dan malam berganti, bulan dan tahun pun bergulir. Suami-istri Uzumaki hidup bahagia bersama tiga anak dan tujuh cucu mereka.

Melewati berbagai cobaan, kepedihan, kesenangan, dan kegembiraan bersama. Sudah banyak airmata mereka tumpahkan, dan banyak tawa mereka hasilkan.

"Naruto ojii-san dan Hinata obaa-san, ayo tiup lilinnya!" Gadis kecil Uzumaki berambut indigo dengan mata biru safir cerah melonjak-lonjak dengan sangat bersemangat di sisi kue ulang tahun penikahan emas kakek-neneknya. "Aku benar-benar sudah kepingin makan kue ini!" Celoteh sang gadis kecil Uzumaki membuat Hinata tersenyum, dan seluruh keluarga tergelak ketika Naruto memeluk cucunya yang sudah tak sabar itu.

Apa yang membuat mereka bertahan hingga sejauh ini? Klise, namun memang jawabannya adalah cinta.

.

.

.

**YOSH! OWARI!! **^^v

.

.

.

**kennko-hime**: hyaa.. begitulah! akhirnya kelar juga tantangan ini, padahal tengah-tengah bikinnya sempet kena writer's block! ^o^ nyiahahaha..

mohon maap kalo di beberapa bagian penulisannya (terutama bagian awal) bukan kayak adegan-adegan yang 'saya banget'. waddefak... abisnya gak ada ide sih, jadi gak mood dan males mikir ulang. buhuhuhu.. T_T *nangis di bantal*

buat Farfalla-san makasih yaa, tantangannya manteb dehh.. ^^d

buat Naruhina fans, hehehe.. nistakah fict ini? huhuhu. tapi kalo ga suka jangan gebukin saya atuh, gebukin bapak RT saya aja.. *kennko digeplak orang se-RT*

review please..? ^^v


End file.
